familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Constanța County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud-Est | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Dobrudja | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Constanța | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = Social Democratic Party | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Nicuşor Constantinescu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Claudiu Palaz | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 7071 | area_rank = 8th in Romania | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 715,151 | population_rank = 5th in Romania | population_density_km2 = 101 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 90wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x414 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = CT5 | blank1_name = GDP | blank1_info = US$ 7.91 billion (2008) | blank2_name = GDP/capita | blank2_info = US$ 11,051 (2008) | footnotes = 1The development regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He or she is not allowed to be a member of a political party and is forbidden from political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Constanța ( ) is the name of a county (județ) in the Dobrudja region of Romania. Its capital city is also named Constanța. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 715,151 and the population density was 101/km². The degree of urbanization is much higher (about 75%) than the Romanian average. In recent years the population trend is: The majority of the population are Romanians. There are important communities of Turks and Tatars, remnants of the time of Ottoman rule. Currently the region is the centre of the Muslim minority in Romania. A great number of Aromanians have migrated to Dobruja in the last century, and they consider themselves a cultural minority rather than an ethnic minority. There are also Gypsies. Geography *Călărași County and Ialomița County are to the west. *Tulcea County and Brăila County are to the north. *Bulgaria (Dobrich Province and Silistra Province) are to the south. Economy The predominant industries in the county are: * Chemicals and petrochemicals * Food and beverages * Textiles * Ship building * Construction materials * Mechanical components * Paper Agriculture is an important part in the county's economy, with Constanța being the county with the largest irrigation systems in the country (more than 4,300 km² before 1989, now greatly reduced), cereals being the most important products. Also, the county is famous for its wines from the Murfatlar region. At Cernavodă there is a nuclear power plant with two reactors, each of the CANDU type of Canadian design. The plant covers over 15% of the country's power demand. The Port of Constanța is the largest port in Romania and one of the most important on the Black Sea. It is linked with the Danube by the Danube-Black Sea Canal - the widest and deepest navigable channel in Europe, although it is not used to its full potential. Tourism The Black Sea littoral is the preferred destination for the summer holidays in Romania. The resorts are: * Năvodari * Mamaia * Eforie (North and South) * Constanța * Olimp * Neptun * Jupiter * Cap Aurora * Venus * Saturn * Mangalia * 2 Mai * Vama Veche Also worth visiting are: * The city of Constanța * The mausoleum from Adamclisi * The Gura Portiței area Politics The current president of Constanța County Board is Nicuşor Constantinescu (Social Democratic Party). The Constanța County Board, elected in the 2008 local government elections, is made up of 36 counselors, with the following party composition: Administrative divisions Constanţa County has 3 municipalities, 9 towns and 58 communes: *Municipalities **Constanța - capital city; population: 304,279 (as of 2007) **Mangalia **Medgidia *Towns **Băneasa **Cernavodă **Eforie **Hârşova **Murfatlar **Năvodari **Negru Vodă **Ovidiu **Techirghiol *Communes **23 August **Adamclisi **Agigea **Albești **Aliman **Amzacea **Bărăganu **Castelu **Cerchezu **Chirnogeni **Ciobanu **Ciocârlia **Cobadin **Cogealac **Comana **Corbu **Costinești **Crucea **Cumpăna **Cuza Vodă **Deleni **Dobromir **Dumbrăveni **Fântânele **Gârliciu **Ghindărești **Grădina **Horia **Independența **Ion Corvin **Istria **Limanu **Lipnița **Lumina **Mereni **Mihai Viteazu **Mihail Kogălniceanu **Mircea Vodă **Nicolae Bălcescu **Oltina **Ostrov **Pantelimon **Pecineaga **Peștera **Poarta Albă **Rasova **Saligny **Saraiu **Săcele **Seimeni **Siliştea **Târguşor **Topalu **Topraisar **Tortoman **Tuzla **Valu lui Traian **Vulturu References External links Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania